sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparta II Heavy Cruiser
Sparta, Byzantium Cruiser laid down 1926 Displacement: 16,690 t light; 17,566 t standard; 19,797 t normal; 21,582 t full load Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (639.02 ft / 606.96 ft) x 78.74 ft x (29.53 / 31.43 ft) (194.77 m / 185.00 m) x 24.00 m x (9.00 / 9.58 m) Armament: 9 - 8.00" / 203 mm 55.0 cal guns - 276.33lbs / 125.34kg shells, 150 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1926 Model 3 x Triple mounts on centreline ends, majority forward 1 raised mount - superfiring 12 - 5.00" / 127 mm 38.0 cal guns - 59.33lbs / 26.91kg shells, 500 per gun Dual purpose guns in deck and hoist mounts, 1926 Model 6 x Twin mounts on sides, evenly spread 3 raised mounts 32 - 1.57" / 40.0 mm 40.0 cal guns - 1.87lbs / 0.85kg shells, 2,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1926 Model 8 x 4-gun mounts on sides, evenly spread 4 raised mounts 24 - 0.79" / 20.0 mm 70.0 cal guns - 0.26lbs / 0.12kg shells, 2,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1926 Model 6 x 4-gun mounts on sides, evenly spread 12 - 0.50" / 12.7 mm 12.0 cal guns - 0.04lbs / 0.02kg shells, 3,000 per gun Machine guns in deck mounts, 1926 Model 12 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread Weight of broadside 3,266 lbs / 1,481 kg Main Torpedoes 12 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 30.00 ft / 9.14 m torpedoes - 1.918 t each, 23.020 t total In 6 sets of deck mounted centre rotating tubes 2nd Torpedoes 24 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 30.00 ft / 9.14 m torpedoes - 1.918 t each, 46.040 t total In 6 sets of deck mounted carriage/fixed tubes Mines 12 - 2,000.00 lbs / 907.18 kg mines + 6 reloads - 16.071 t total in Above water - Stern racks/rails Main DC/AS Mortars 12 - 2,000.00 lbs / 907.18 kg Depth Charges + 6 reloads - 16.071 t total in Stern depth charge racks Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 9.00" / 229 mm 420.00 ft / 128.02 m 18.00 ft / 5.49 m Ends: Unarmoured Main Belt covers 106 % of normal length Main Belt inclined 19.00 degrees (positive = in) - Torpedo Bulkhead - Strengthened structural bulkheads: 4.00" / 102 mm 420.00 ft / 128.02 m 30.00 ft / 9.14 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 58.00 ft / 17.68 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 12.0" / 305 mm 8.00" / 203 mm 9.00" / 229 mm 2nd: 3.00" / 76 mm 3.00" / 76 mm 3.00" / 76 mm 4th: 0.50" / 13 mm - - 5th: 0.50" / 13 mm 0.50" / 13 mm - - Armoured deck - multiple decks: For and Aft decks: 3.00" / 76 mm Forecastle: 2.00" / 51 mm Quarter deck: 3.00" / 76 mm - Conning towers: Forward 7.00" / 178 mm, Aft 4.00" / 102 mm Machinery: Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Electric motors, 4 shafts, 110,870 shp / 82,709 Kw = 32.00 kts Range 10,000nm at 15.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 4,016 tons Complement: 833 - 1,084 Cost: £4.933 million / $19.733 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 980 tons, 5.0 % - Guns: 836 tons, 4.2 % - Weapons: 144 tons, 0.7 % Armour: 7,766 tons, 39.2 % - Belts: 2,844 tons, 14.4 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 1,865 tons, 9.4 % - Armament: 1,124 tons, 5.7 % - Armour Deck: 1,760 tons, 8.9 % - Conning Towers: 173 tons, 0.9 % Machinery: 3,549 tons, 17.9 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 4,345 tons, 21.9 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 3,107 tons, 15.7 % Miscellaneous weights: 50 tons, 0.3 % - On freeboard deck: 50 tons Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 25,544 lbs / 11,587 Kg = 99.8 x 8.0 " / 203 mm shells or 3.1 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.03 Metacentric height 3.7 ft / 1.1 m Roll period: 17.1 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 74 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.39 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.01 Hull form characteristics: Hull has raised forecastle, an extended bulbous bow and large transom stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.491 / 0.503 Length to Beam Ratio: 7.71 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 28.76 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 60 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 73 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 30.00 degrees Stern overhang: 13.12 ft / 4.00 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 25.00 %, 32.81 ft / 10.00 m, 26.25 ft / 8.00 m - Forward deck: 30.00 %, 19.69 ft / 6.00 m, 19.69 ft / 6.00 m - Aft deck: 30.00 %, 19.69 ft / 6.00 m, 19.69 ft / 6.00 m - Quarter deck: 15.00 %, 19.69 ft / 6.00 m, 19.69 ft / 6.00 m - Average freeboard: 21.98 ft / 6.70 m Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 103.3 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 77.8 % Waterplane Area: 32,838 Square feet or 3,051 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 109 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 131 lbs/sq ft or 639 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.94 - Longitudinal: 1.72 - Overall: 1.00 Adequate machinery, storage, compartmentation space Cramped accommodation and workspace room Ship has slow, easy roll, a good, steady gun platform Category:Imperial Byzantine Military